One of the challenges in reducing the size of electronic devices is associated with the resistance of the metallic interconnects that are used in today's integrated circuits. Current technology relies on the use of metal interconnects exhibiting normal electrical resistance. These interconnects show an increase in their resistance when fabricated with a dimension below about 20 nm. A significant contribution to this resistance is associated with scattering of charge carriers at the surface of the interconnects. This surface contribution naturally becomes more significant as the size of the interconnects decreases. This is because as the size decreases a larger fraction of the charge carriers are at or near a surface.